Hidden Beneath A Mask
by CrazyWolf17
Summary: Bones is a girl that doesn't remember her past life. She hides her face with a mask from the scars that she got in a accident she doesn't even remember. Her foster sister Ashley gets her job has a WWE diva.
1. Chapter 1

Evanismyhottie: This is a new and first WWE diva story I'm writing. Bones and Jack are characters that belong to me. All other diva's and superstar's belong to WWE.

Preface

St. Matthew's Hospital

Jacksonville, Florida

Doctor's Report by Dr. James Starboard

Date: November 25, 1999

ER 134: Car Crash Accident

Dead passenger: name unknown, died from a punctured lung and broken skull due to head on collusion

Minor injury patient: Name Josh Marsh, Drunk Driver. Broken left arm and minor concussion.

Critical Patient:

Name of Patient: Unknown

Age: 16

there are no medical records to be found, the patient doesn't know her name

injuries:

a broken leg: shin broken in two places, a cracked ankle, and a torn thigh muscle.

Cracked ankle need surgery along with the torn thigh muscle.

Leg will be in cast for six months, after then splint for another year to gain muscle back

Glass is embedded in the left side of face. Surgery was optional and requested by the patient.

Two cracked ribs and a minor concussion.

Conditions:

Mental: amnesia

Physical: limitations due to surgery, no physical activates for up to four years

Needs physical therapy for the thigh, recommended for three months but depends on improvement by the patient.

Request:

Medical Report is to be delivered to the Foster Home Co. and must be given to the guardian of the girl if adopted or to the girl once she turns 18 and is released.

Chapter 1

Jack Massaro (my foster brother) drove me up to the WWE arena in Jacksonville, Florida. "So are you ready for your interview with Vickie Guerrero, Bones?" Jack asked me. I look at him; his long black hair covered his face. He was wearing his usual Goth clothes.

I've known Jack since I was 15, when I moved into the foster home. Jack was kinda the first person who wasn't afraid to talk to me because of all my scars on my face. "Jack, can you even see when you drive?" I asked him instead of answering his question.

Jack pulled his hair back, and I got to see his pretty white face with black lipstick and eye shadow. His eyes are dark blue. "Happy?" he asks me. I nod "you didn't answer my question Bones," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't know, I guess it's been a dream come true lately," I said. I know I didn't really answer his question but Jack didn't say anything this time. "Are you going to hang out with Ashley during my interview?" I asked him. Ashley Massaro (my foster sister, and Jack's real sister), Ash is kinda the whole reason on why I'm getting this job.

Jack shrugged and said "I guess, I might have to pick up Lexi from school, if Ash didn't already," Lexi is Ashley's daughter she 4 years old so she just started preschool. Lexi's father Clayton is a jerk/asshole, Ashley fell in love with him then he left Ash when she told him she was pregnant with Lexi.

When we finally reached the arena Jack parked the car near the front. I started to get out, but then Jack grabbed my hand. "Wait Bones, don't forget to put your mask on," he reminded me.

I grabbed my masquerade mask that Ash brought for me when she went to Italy. The mask is black with a gold outline and the design is gold stripes across the mask. The mask just covers my eyes and goes on top of my nose. I put the mask on and ask Jack if he can tie the back of it for me. "Thank you," I thanked him and got out of the car.

We walked into the building and there was Ash talking to another diva with Lexi on her hip. "Looks like Ash remember to pick her up," I whispered to Jack. Ash saw us come in and waved to us. Jack waved back and we walked up to her.

"Uncle Jack! Auntie Bones!" Lexi said in the cutest voice ever. I was surprise that Lexi knew who I was with my mask on.

"Hey Lexi did you have fun at school?" Jack asked her. She nodded and hugged us. Lexi has black hair like Ash but without the dye, her eyes are blue and she has a cute smile that warms up your heart.

I looked at the other diva and smiled at her. "Oh this is Eve, Eve this Bones my foster sister and Jack my brother," Ash said pointing at each of us. I said hello and shook Eve's hand.

Eve smiled "Wow it's good to meet you, Bones. Ash talks a lot about you. Are you going to be a new diva on SmackDown?" she asks me.

I nod "yeah I'm having my interview with Vickie in 5 minutes," I say checking Jack's watch. Ash handed Lexi over to Jack.

"Come on, I take you to her office," Ash said and grabbed my hand. I said goodbye to Eve and we went to Vickie's office. Jack and Lexi stayed behind and talked with Eve some more. When we reached Vickie's office Ash knocked on her door. "Well good luck," Ash said to me then ditched me.

I knocked on the door again. "Come in," said a voice most likely Vickie's voice. I open the door and walk in. I saw Vickie on her laptop sitting on the couch. "Just one minute," she said without looking at me. Vickie finished typing whatever she was typing and looked at me. "And you are?" she asks, I didn't really like the way she said that.

I put out my hand so she could shake it. "Hi I'm Bones, I have an interview with you now," I told her. She shakes my hand and says her name. I like I don't already know it.

Vickie sits back down on the couch. I sit in the chair across from her. "You know I was a little confused when you didn't put any last name on the job application. That's when I asked Ashley about that. And she told me you just didn't have a last name," Vickie said. To me it almost seems has if Vickie was talking to herself. "So anyway I was wondering why you want to become a diva?" she asks me.

I cross my legs. "I think it was because wrestling may be the only thing I can do," I told her, I didn't know if what I said was true or not but Vickie fell for it.

Vickie nodded like she understood even if she isn't a diva. "That's a good reason, so here is your contract. It's a 2 year contract that's normally what we set all our new divas at first. So I just need you sign here," she pointed near a little x.

I looked over the contract there was nothing wrong with it. I signed my name near the x and handed the paper back to her. "Great you'll start in two weeks, next week come to SmackDown and I'll give you your storyline," she said and stood up. I stood up too. "It was nice to meet you," Vickie said again and we shook hands and I left the office. I could tell you one thing I didn't like Vickie, she smiled too much.

I walked down the hall and ran into the two people that I didn't want to run into. "Hey, are you new?" John Morrison said to me.

I was about to say something but his buddy The Miz asked "what's with the mask?"

This time I spoke before John or Miz could say anything else. "Yes I'm new, my name is Bones. And the mask is just something I wear," I said.

John was going to say something but Miz spoke first. "Bones, that's a cool name is it your real name?" I nod. "My name is Mike off screen and on screen it's The Miz," he said like the way he does on Dirt Sheet. Somewhere deep…..deep….inside my head was screaming 'shut the fuck up, Mike' but I said nothing.

John put out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm John, the sexy one,"

I started to shake his hand then a voice behind Mike and John spoke. "Hey why don't you two leave her alone. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk you guys," I didn't know who it was at first. Then John and Mike turned at face the guy that said it.

I got to see who it was Gregory Helms. It looked like John was going to say something but decided not to, and he and Mike walked away. Gregory walked up to me and held out his hand. I shook it. "I'm Gregory Helms," he said.

I let out of his hand and say "I'm Bones. I'm Ashley's foster sister."

"I knew that name sounded similar, Ash talks about you a lot," Gregory said. I wonder if Ash talked about me to everyone in this freaking building. "So what's with the mask deal?" he asked it was a lot nicer then when Mike asked it.

I shrugged "I don't know, maybe I don't want anybody seeing my face," I answer him.

Gregory looked at me for a long time "I bet you have a pretty face," he said. I was kinda shocked but he has never seen my face so he doesn't know about the scars all over my face.

"Trust me you don't want to look under this mask. I've got to go, it was nice meeting you Gregory," I say and walk away from him before he could say something. I walk down a few halls and spot Ash talking to Jack and Jack was still holding Lexi. I walk up to them.

Lexi saw me first she waved her little hand. "Auntie Bones, did you have fun talking with Vickie?" she asked me.

I looked at Ash then Lexi "I sure did, now I'm gonna work with your mom," I told her. "Let's go get some lunch," I said. Ash and Jack agreed and Lexi said she could eat a whole cow. We hopped in Ash's car and went to find someplace to eat.

Evanismyhottie: Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Evanismyhottie: Sorry guys that its been a long time. But here is chapter 2 its not every long.

Chapter 2

After lunch Ash, Lexi, and I went back to the house to hang out. Jack got called into work. He works has a………you know I have no fucking clue what he does? Whatever, I started flipping through channels on TV to see what was on. They were playing all the Star Wars on HBO. It was the 3rd movie, when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin are fighting against each other near lava. I notice that a little girl name Lexi was watching me. I turn to look at her. "What do you want Lexi?" I asked her.

She walked up to me. "Auntie Bones can I come with you and mommy to work?" she asked me. I gave her one of my thinking looks. "please……please……please!" she started to beg.

"What did your mother say?" I asked her. She looks down at her feet then back at me. I guess she didn't ask Ash yet. "Look Kiddo you have to ask you mommy first. Whatever she says is find by me okay?" I asked her. Lexi nods and runs off to find her mother.

I looked back at the TV, Star Wars was over. And the next movie was something I never even heard of so I turned off the TV. Then I notice Lexi was back by my side poking me with her little fingers. I poked her back she started to giggling. "What did your mother say?" I asked her.

When she stopped giggling she said. "Mommy said I can go if I stay with you. This is going to be so fun, I can't wait for you to meet Hurricane, Jeff, Undertaker, and……" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

But she kept talking. "Shhhh!" I said and shut her mouth. "That sounds like fun I can't wait for you to show me around," I said and her eyes began to sparkle with joy. When Ash came in the room Lexi ran to her and told her our plans of tonight. Ash had all her wrestling gear in a sport bag that I got for her for her Birthday. "Are we leaving?" I asked her.

Lexi copied me "Yeah are we leaving?" Ash nodded and Lexi screeched in joy. Lexi walked over to me. "Come one Auntie Bones, Come on," she said. I stood up and Lexi grabbed my hand and started leading me to the door. Then she stopped "Wait! Do you want your mask Auntie Bones?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes it's in my room, on my bed can you get it for me?" I asked her and she nodded and ran off to my room. I slipped on my shoes and put on a black sweatshirt with cross bones. Lexi came back with my mask. I put it on and left Ash tie the back of it for me. "Thank you," I said to both of them. Then we headed to Ash's car.

When we got to the parking lot of the arena there were some of the superstars and divas were outside talking or getting out of their car. Lexi has been jumping up and down in her seat on the whole way here. "We're here! We're here!" Lexi said over and over. Then she stopped talking when she saw The Undertaker. "Undertaker! Auntie Bones I want you to meet Undertaker!" Lexi said tugging on my sweatshirt.

"Whoa calm down sweetie," Ash said to Lexi. "I want to Auntie Bones to meet someone first," Ash told her. Lexi made a pouting noise. Ash turned the parked the car and turned it off. I got out and helped Lexi out of her car seat. "Look there's Maria, she the person I want you to meet," Ash said pointing at her. I saw Maria with her red hair. Lexi grabbed my hand with her little fingers and stayed close to me like she promised Ash.

When Maria saw us she waved. "Hey Ash!" she said to Ash. We walked up to her.

Ash smiled back. "Hey Maria, I wanted you to meet my foster sister Bones. She gonna be a new diva here," Ash said. I said hello and shook Maria's hand.

"Wow it's nice to finally meet you Bones," Maria said. I let go of her hand. I wasn't sure if I was going to like Maria that much, but she is friendly/

Lexi tugged on me. I bend down so she can whisper in my ear. "Can we go see Undertaker now?" she asks in my ear. I nodded.

I looked up to Maria and said. "Sorry but Lexi really wants to see The Undertaker. It was nice meeting Maria. I'll see you later Ash," I said to my foster sister and Lexi started to drag me over to were The Undertaker was.

Lexi started jumping up and down again. I had no freaking clue on where she gets all this energy from. "Undertaker! Undertaker!" Lexi yelled. The Undertaker looked to see where his name was being yelled from.

"Hey Lexi," he said and kneeled down to hug her.

She hugged him back. "This is my Auntie Bones, she going to work with my mommy now," Lexi said looking at me.

Undertaker stood up. I swear he is so much taller in person. "Nice to finally meet you Bones, you can call me Mark off stage," he said.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mark," I said.

"Do you have a match tonight, Undertaker?" Lexi asked him. Mark looked down at Lexi.

He nodded and said. "Why yes I do, I'm going up against Vladimir Kozlov in a rematch."

"I hope you win. Vladimir always looks mad at everyone for no reason," Lexi said.

Mark and I laughed at the way Lexi said Vladimir. It almost sounded as if she was Russian herself. "I hope I win too, I've got to get ready for my match. I hope I see you backstage Lexi," Mark said to her. Then Mark looked at me. "It was nice meeting you Bones," he said then left to go to the men's locker rooms.

When Lexi said she was cold I took her inside.

Evanismyhottie: please review! and let me know who should Bones meet next.


End file.
